Iridescent
by Artemis-and-Iris
Summary: Colours tell you so much about the world around you and the people in it, but only if you take the time to notice them. Collection of oneshots based on different colours. Various themes and pairings,but mostly Arthur/Merlin. Prompts/requests welcome!
1. Gold

**Iris: Okay, it's time to kick off the Colours oneshots. The basic idea behind the series is that it will be a series of oneshots, each one based on a colour. So, to start it all off, we have Gold. Both me and Artemis will be writing the one-shots and no doubt, we'll work on a few together. We have set ones planned, however, requests are welcome. :P**

**Enjoy**

**Warnings: Light slash. No likey, no ready...**

Gold

Money doesn't grow on trees. Aurum pomesta est. All that glitters isn't gold.

The phrases floated through Arthur's mind as his stallion trotted onwards. He took a deep breath through his nose, relishing the feel of fresh, cold air chilling his face. Beside pursuing 'witches', 'sorcerers' and various other weird and wonderful "magical beings", Uther's main focus right now was improving the woeful state of the treasury. The palace was full treasurers, bursars and a multitude of other men who spoke the language of 'finance'. Arthur had been surprised to discover that these men did not, in fact, travel from outlying kingdoms, but had lived in the palace the entire time. His mind conjured images of wrinkled, hunched, old men locked away in the gloomiest corners of the castle, occasionally giggling in the dark. He really didn't understand why his father needed them all. They even had a 'Treasure-watcher' for God's sake. If the man had been doing his damn job the kingdom wouldn't be in the state it was in.

The atmosphere in Camelot was stifling and there was only one way Arthur could escape. It was time for a hunt.

The forest around Camelot in the harvest season was truly a sight to behold. The forest floor transformed from a woody brown 'mess' into a deep golden carpet stretching as far as the eye could see. The trees glistened after the downpour last night so the leaves shone in the bright light of day.

"Your father isn't exactly in the best of moods, is he?"

The voice broke through the monotonous silence of the woods and Arthur's thoughts. Sometimes, only sometimes, it was possible for Arthur to believe that he was alone. Of course, that was never the case. Merlin followed behind Arthur on a black mare, bearing almost everything and anything that could be needed on a hunt, including two pillows and a candle. Merlin couldn't help but wonder if Arthur's only purpose in life was to make his more difficult.

Merlin's question was met with stony silence.

"Arthur? Why did we bring pillows out with us? I mean, what purpose could they actually serve in the middle of the forest? Are we supposed it fight off bears with them or something?"

"You know Merlin," Arthur attempted to make his voice as scathing as humanly possible, "there's an old saying that I think applies rather well here."

Merlin looked confused.

"Silence is golden. And considering the state those idiots have got the treasury into, I think we need all the gold we can get."

"Was that a roundabout way of telling me to shut up?"

"Yes Merlin, it was. Besides, how are we supposed to catch anything when you insist on making more noise than a tortured bullfrog?"

It took Arthur a full hour, give or take a few minutes, to actually track down anything worth hunting. He absolutely refused to go back to Camelot empty-handed, and despite what Merlin said, a rabbit wasn't "good enough", even if it did prove to be rather ferocious...

In other words, it was an hour of stumbling through the forest, brushing away leaves to see tracks (Did he say they made a golden blanket earlier? Stuff that, it was a pain in the backside), telling Merlin to shut up and Arthur swearing colourfully under his breath.

Arthur's breath stopped when he caught sight of the doe he'd been tracking. It's rear left leg stuck out awkwardly. At this rate, the creature would be dead within a few hours. Arthur was doing it a favour really. Arthur froze, gave Merlin a quick "shh" before slowly, tentatively, drawing his bow.

This was the reason Arthur enjoyed hunts as much as he did. It wasn't for the love of the chase, or the killing, it was for moments like this. Moments that felt as if the world held its breath, that time stood still. Moments that felt as if the slightest movement would cause lightning to crackle through the air and to so much as blink would break magic of the moment. They were better than jewels, these spilt seconds that Arthur would treasure forever. At times like this, Arthur could forget about Camelot and protecting the people, forget about his idiot of a manservant and over-bearing hypocrite of a father. He could forget everything and anything, escaping into the golden glow of that single, perpetual moment.

More gold... shame they couldn't put it in the treasury. Apparently it was more common than the treasurers thought.

Arthur could feel Merlin come closer to him, as quietly as his manservant could manage. _No, no, no, no, no! _Arthur shouted in his thoughts. _Stay where you are._ _Don't you bloody dare come closer. One single noise and I swear to God, I'm going to..._

The crack of an under trodden twig broke both the silence and the spell. The doe looked up, it's good back leg tensing, ready to spring. Arthur fired, and missed.

Well, not technically. The arrow was embedded in the deer's flank. Arthur cursed... he'd been aiming for the neck.

The doe sprang through the underbrush leaving both young men to rush after it. Well, one running after it and the other stumbling forwards, tripping, falling, picking himself up again and trying to find Arthur.

Arthur sprinted forwards, dagger in hand. He'd lost sight of the doe mere seconds after it shot off. Cursing colourfully, Arthur began the tedious task of tracking it once again.

He found it around four minutes later. The doe was lying over the roots of a large tree, as to be expected. Arthur came up behind it quietly, hoping to finish the deer without it noticing. Then Arthur spotted something that wasn't to be expected.

Merlin.

His manservant was kneeling beside the doe's head, staring intently into its' liquid brown eyes. A look of serenity crossed Merlin's face as a series of harsh, sharp syllables rolled of his tongue, turning them into a primitive type of music. His eye's clouded over, flashing gold under the filtered autumn light. "Sleep", he murmured quietly, his eyes softening once again, returning to their normal sapphire hue.

_Yes, _Arthur thought as he watched the doe sag, all energy leaving its body, _Gold certainly is more common than we thought. _

**Iris: Hope you enjoyed that. Requests for particular colours are welcome E.g. Sapphire, Topaz etc etc... Any unusual colour you think we wouldn't have thought of…**


	2. Violet

**(Iris: Many, many thanks to Leoanda Taylor and HMemma546 for reviewing. Much appreciated. For the prompt from Leoanda, my first thought was of flowers, but we didn't use it for reasons you'll see later. Fortunately for me, my perfume reminded me of the smell of one of my favourite sweets when I was younger... :P**

**As before, we don't own Merlin. That belongs to the BBC and scriptwriters. If we owned Merlin and I had any say in it, Merthur would be canon, even though it practically already is. As for warnings, hmm... Slash if you squint??? Present day setting. Oh, and Arthur's a bit OOC. Sorry.)**

Violet

Fed up, Merlin started his cold walk home, slowly climbing down the steps in front of the building. The middle of November was never a good time for the car to break down. On top of that, an overly controlling boss was breathing down his neck. A new exhibition was due to open in a few days at the museum where he worked and Merlin's supervisor wanted to make sure everything was absolutely perfect. Merlin sighed, a cloud of white vapour obscuring his vision for a few seconds. Why the hell was that woman so interested in the old Arthurian legends anyway???

Speaking of Arthur, he wasn't having a much better time than Merlin. On the plus side, Arthur owned his own small business so there was no boss examining his every move, but there were bills, loans and the recent recession certainly hadn't helped matters.

All-in-all, the situation wasn't great. By the time they got home, they were sleeping on their feet. With both pulling double shifts, there was little time available to either of them. Merlin tried, he really did. He tried so hard to find the time to talk with Arthur, but it was impossible.

It was one of the few times in life when Merlin really couldn't see a way forward. Of him and Arthur, he'd always been the optimist of the pair, so he couldn't even imagine what Arthur was going through. The future appeared dark and blank and he really couldn't see a single light in the future. It was like one long continuous dark tunnel, but there wasn't a single pinprick of light to be seen. He didn't know where the future led, but certainly, it couldn't get much more cheerful than this. The world was a cruel place after all. He'd learned that from an early age. Merlin dug his hands deep into his pockets to protect them from the cold, glad he'd chosen on old, comfortable pair of jeans. The Museum didn't require it's employees to wear formal clothes to work, which was one of the things that had attracted him to the job. A lorry rumbled past and overhead the clouds tumbled on, shaded in a threatening grey. _Brilliant_, Merlin thought examining them, _Rain's the last thing I need._

Merlin's fingers touched something tubular in his pocket. Slowly, he brought his hands back out of his pockets, one grasping the new-found object. When he saw what it was, Merlin couldn't help but raise a smile. The packaging had practically disintegrated, making Merlin wonder just how long they'd been in there, but there was no mistaking the unusual bi-concave shape of the sweets wrapped in the packaging or their smooth texture against his fingertips. Merlin had to stop himself from laughing aloud.

If the packaging had been whole, in would have been a delicate shade of bluey purple that matched the sweets inside. There would have been bright pink writing outlined with black, clearly standing out from the background reading PARMA VIOLETS. A few of the sweets had been crushed by some kind of force or impact Merlin couldn't recall. How long ago had it been since he'd seen these sweets? Probably longer than when he'd bought this packet... His finger fumbled in the cold to undo the wrapping.

Violets! Merlin brought the packet to his nose and breathed in deeply. He closed his eyes, enjoying the scent before realising how out-of-place this looked and hastily lowered his hands again. That scent brought back so much. The violets reminded him of the smell that lingered around his grandmother's house. That scent was warmth and comfort; it was support and a sympathetic ear when he needed it. The fragrance reminded him of the safe haven he turned to when his parents where arguing again. It was the scent of refuge, but most of all, it was the same aroma he'd smelt when his grandmother told him what she thought was the most important thing in life. Hope. He could still hear the words echoed back to him from almost a decade ago. "Hope is the greatest gift you can ever give someone else," her soft, gentle voice had taught him, "Nothing else matters, as long as you have hope, because when you have it, the whole world changes. It's what keeps us going, even on the most dreary of days."

With a downcast look, Merlin remembered how that same woman had passed away four years ago next month. Cancer really was a terrible thing, but she'd fought back to the very end, with hope, precious hope, giving her eyes the steely glint and wondrous shine that so many of cancers victims had lost. His parents had only turned up towards the end of the funeral and Merlin resented them for it. Since then, he'd always given to cancer charities. He'd seen what it could do up close and personal, no-one should have to go through that.

But even if she had passed away, Merlin would carry on that message, proudly. Hope is the greatest gift. He brought his hands up once again, no longer caring that it looked like to passers-by. As he took another waft of the soothing scent, something small and cold hit the back of his neck.

_Whoopee. Rain. _The cold lingered too long to be rain though. It stayed put for a few seconds before travelling down his collar and back. Merlin looked upwards and was greeted by a flurry of thick white snowflakes. This time, Merlin didn't hold back. He looked upwards and laughed openly at the sky.

And suddenly, there was light again. The black tunnel of the future ceased to be so dark as the light sparked once again never to dim nor waver. Merlin walked on, watching the snowflakes float downwards, his wide smile never leaving his face.

"Merlin!" A voice he knew so well called at him from across the street. Had he really come this far already? "Where the hell have you been?!"

A rather tall and very agitated blonde stood in the open doorway of his and Merlin's house. He was holding a mug of steaming liquid, later identified as hot chocolate.

"Get in here and stop grinning like an idiot. Seriously, I even tried calling the museum and got through to that stuck up prig of a boss of yours. She's a right cow." Merlin's smile grew. "What took you so long? I thought you'd been run over or beaten up and mugged, not that you've got much to nick, or had fallen somewhere and knocked yourself out. Knowing you, that would be just your luck..."

Merlin almost skipped up the short garden path and took the mug gratefully, holding it in both hands and using it as a small heater. He waited for Arthur to finish his monologue with a patient smile.

When Arthur finally took a breath, Merlin knew the lecture was over. "Sorry Arthur," he apologised, his constant smile still evident on his face.

"Do you want a violet?"

After all, it was amazing what effect a single violet could have on someone's outlook. It really was.

**(Iris: I know it sounds really cruel, but to me, violets really do smell like my aunt's house, no offense meant. I love the smell of Parma Violets! The sweets, I mean, not the flowers. I've never actually smelt a violet blossom before... I hope this hasn't let you down!**

**Anyways, don't worry! Just because I've written the last two one-shots doesn't mean that Artemis isn't busy. She's got a lot planned and written and I can't wait to see your responses. Once again, any suggestions for unusual colours/hues you think we might have forgotten about are welcome.)**


	3. Ebony

**(Iris: Hey again guys! Many, many thanks to everyone who reviewed. Have a free cyber cookie. There is NO excuse for how long this took. Many, many apologies for that one, and thank you for having the patience with us. I mean it, if I wrote any slower, I'd be going backwards... **

**Anyways, the next chapter is from the prompt provided by Tianne. As for Pewter, we do have a 'Silver' fan-fic planned, so we'll do that first and then see if you still want it...**

**I'm going to apologise in advance. This fic is a bit darker than I intended it to be. Not to worry though, Artemis is working on some other, longer, and funnier stuff behind the scenes. Aren't ya hunnibun? **

**Artemis: ... (she's a person of few words))**

**Disclaimer: We too were shocked to find that we do not, in fact, own Merlin. Apparently some British Company known as the "BBC" claims rights over it. Our lawyers (ie, us) hope to resolve this issue soon. We predict a fail of epic proportions and a court fee to match. **

**Translation: We don't own Merlin, it belongs to the BBC! Don't sue us, we've yet to go though uni...**

**Warnings: Light slash, a tad angst-y**

Ebony

The moon rested the star strewn sky, afloat the ethereal sea of clouds that caressed the night air with clammy fingers. Merlin shivered as he drew his cloak around his body in the vain attempt to trap some form of imaginary heat. His breath crystallised in the air and lazily wafted away in the light breeze that stole any trace of warmth. Merlin's hands shook, making his newly crafted staff knock against one of the many rocks on the path.

There wasn't much further to go. Merlin swore, this was the last time he ever let the firewood stock get so dangerously low. This was his fifteenth trip tonight. Admittedly, it would have been more productive if he'd been able to use both hands, but he daren't leave his staff down, even for an instant. The dagger strapped to his belt was good, but Merlin wasn't the best fighter and he couldn't take chances. Not while Urther's troops were scouring the land for him...

Merlin had been forced into another one of those 'use magic or Camelot is destroyed' scenarios that appeared to be becoming all the rage these days. There had been a showdown between Merlin and Mordred in the throne room involving all of the usual colourful sparks and give-away incantations. Fortunately for Camelot, Merlin had been able to beat Mordred back for now, but unfortunately for Merlin, Uther hadn't been quite as unconscious as the young warlock had assumed. In a surprising act of empathy, which Merlin was sure had more to do with Arthur's quick-thinking and manipulation skills rather than Urther's soft-heartedness, due to his 'recent service to Camelot' Merlin had been given a two day head start before the forces of Camelot came after him with everything they had.

Struggling up the rocky trail, Merlin felt cheated. The part of the forest Merlin's hill was in was off-bounds to hunters, and pretty much everyone else. Mammoth animals wandered under the inky canopy, willing to attack anything with a pulse. Of course, they wouldn't attack anything that smelled as strangely as a warlock, but Urther's knights wouldn't know that... As far as they would see, Merlin's tracks would lead to the edge of the area with a bit of a scuffle and a set of horse trail's leading away at a gallop. They would find and carry his neckerchief back to Camelot and report that he'd been killed by one of the forests many predators. No-one entered this part of the forest and, even if the boy had escaped from that beast, he would be as good as dead. Whole armed legions disappeared in there, so what chance had a teenage boy?

A few more minutes of struggle brought Merlin to the cave he had decided to call home. He dumped the firewood with the rest of the pile in the furthest corner of the cave encase a freak storm decided to enter the cave. He had enough now for three days, possibly four. Hopefully by then, the hype would have died down.

Only having 48 hours to get out of the land left very few for tearful goodbyes. Gaius and Morganna had helped him pack everything, including his spell-book, but Arthur didn't say a thing. He sat at Gaius' table with a mug of ale in one hand, staring at the opposite wall. Merlin could understand the prince's mood. He'd been taught from an early age that magic was one of the most evil and devious things under the sun and know he'd just found out that Merlin, one of his closest friends, had that ability. It was worse than treachery, debauchery or betrayal. It was all of them rolled into one ball, peppered with deceit. It was the ultimate form of desertion, but it was that dead look in his eyes that persuaded Merlin from running for the furthest hill he could.

He couldn't abandon Arthur like that. Even if the prince would chase him from the kingdom, Merlin couldn't leave him there for the forces of magic to crash against. Merlin wasn't sure Camelot's Crown Prince was ready to go up against the magical world yet. There was still too much Arthur didn't know, so much the two of them had yet to do together...

As wispy cloud drifted along on its wistful journey, unveiling (1) the sun's dark, frost ringed twin, presiding it's reign over the night's realm. Pearly moonlight flowed into the cave, tentatively stroking the dark shadows in the cave. The milky light made Merlin's two new possessions glimmer. The only two items he had to remember his time in Camelot by. The pendant around his neck glimmered in the light. A dragon's tooth, one of the few artefacts of power remaining from the Dragon Era. Gaius hadn't been able to tell him everything it could do, but had once told him that people felt unusually uncomfortable around it. Yet, the second Merlin had put it on, it felt... right.

The second gift was still grasped in his right hand. The staff that hadn't left his person since he'd left Camelot's walls for the last time. The deep, almost black wood had been polished to a brilliant shine. Merlin traced the patterns interspersed throughout the wood with a finger. It was a rare gift indeed. The crown of the staff was tipped with the roots of the tree, all interlocking and twisting through each other. The work of a master craftor. The dark wood reflected the moon in a way that made Merlin stare, wondering how it was done, highlighting the inlayed flecks of green or scarlet red. The very thing hummed with magic and gave an aura of authority on its own. It was a proud weapon.

A staff of Ebony. How fitting...

Ebony had many names. Camagon, Blackwood, Devil's sapling, heartwood, but one came to Merlin's mind right now. Nightwood. This staff was the kind used by those who walked in the shadow. Merlin sat, cross-legged on the cave floor with his staff balanced on both knees. The stars would light the sky, burning as a shattered sun as he tried to keep pace with Arthur by the night. After all, not all nightmares are unfounded. Merlin would make it his job to protect Camelot, to protect Arthur, from the creatures that only existed in their dark visions as darkness ruled the world.

(If you're having trouble imaging the top of the staff, type 'small tree root' into google images. The idea came from the second picture. ^-^. Just imagine it all the way around...)

And so, Merlin watched over Camelot, chased from the world of light. He'd be it's defender while Arthur slumbered, protecting it for the things in Urthur's nightmares, and some things that weren't...

Years later, even Merlin could hear the fanfare that announced his coronation. The sound rang out like a thunderclap, each bell in Camelot ringing, each horn blaring, each voice raised. The Age of Magic could come back now under the reign of Arthur the Just. Arthur the Sun King. He would bring Camelot back to the light.

Still, Merlin sat in his cave, unmoving, but smiling over the proceedings. Tears fell freely from his eyes. Arthur had finally did it. Sometimes Arthur succeeding his father seemed like such an impossible task, but finally Arthur had done it. Magical beings would flock to Camelot, and it would welcome them. Merlin could see a bright future, where Camelot rose to unprecedented heights with Arthur as its' King. Magic could flourish once more and its' users wouldn't have to hide from the world anymore. Well, all except for him.

He really should go back to Camelot. He could explain to Arthur why he had to leave. He could make things up with him and things would go back to the way they had been. That was, he could if he though Arthur would forgive him. In a perfect world, that's how things would have turned out, but not this one. Merlin learned long ago that this life is far from perfect. Arthur wouldn't, couldn't forgive him. Not this time...

Every month, Arthur would make a pilgrimage to the spot where Merlin's scarf had been found. He'd spend several hours there, 'talking' to Merlin. Arthur told him everything and Merlin had been forced to watch from the shadows as Arthur poured his heart out, powerless to laugh when Arthur described Gwen's new escapades or comfort him when he broke down over Camelot's latest disaster. At the last one, Arthur had announced that how this trip would have the last in quite some time. But it was what Arthur said just before he left that brought Merlin to tears.

"So yeah, I can't visit so regularly, you know? But I want to, and I'll try. You know I will." Arthur turned away, but when he next spoke, his voice had a rich quality Merlin couldn't recognise. " Sometimes, I have to ask myself why on earth I keep coming here." Arthur wore a small, weak smile as moisture gathered on his lower lid.

"Normally people come to me to talk, but... here I am dragging myself miles away from Camelot to have a one-sided conversation with you..." Arthur went quiet as he thought about this, "I suppose when I'm here, it just, feels like you are to. Like if I believe hard enough, I'll be able to see you. So, I did ask myself that last week, and I finally got an answer. You know what it was?"

Arthur paused as he swallowed, "That, that I loved you. Still do really, otherwise I wouldn't keep dragging myself out here." Arthur took a shuddering breath, "Didn't realise it- and I always called you the stupid one. Still, not much I can do about that now, eh...?" Merlin had to bite his lip to stop himself from responding. "Look at me... blubbering like some kind of girl." Arthur wiped his eyes on his palms, sniffing. "I got to go now, Merlin. Gwen's needs me. I know she wants me, Merlin, but she'll never light a candle to you, you know? But hey, the next time you see me, I'll be a proper king..."

No, Arthur would never forgive him for letting him think he was dead for all that time. It would dig too much up. It would hurt him too much.

It would be betraying Arthur again.

So Merlin would stay in the Darkness, protecting Camelot when it newly crowned King couldn't. He would remain there forever, a constant guardsman over the kingdom that chased him from its midst. He'd be the drifting moon to Arthur's radiant sun. Living in two separate worlds, they'd achieve the same thing. They'd protect Camelot together... Alone.

**(1. a great big ball of Wensledale cheese, recommended by Wallace and Grommit, crackers are preferable option as well, all her love, Artemis) She got bored... What can you say?**

**I'm sorry if the end of this seems rushed... I'm officially sick of looking at this chapter. ^-^. I've been staring at the screen for the last two hours making 'final adjustments'. I should be revising, but hey, procrastination a wonderful, wonderful thing. I'm also sorry about the vague link to the prompt. Anyways, on a brighter note...**

**The next chapter is all down to Artemis! I get a break...! Yay!**

**As with the previous chapters, any suggestions for an unusual shade or hue you think we may have forgotten are very welcome.)**


	4. Jasper

**(Iris: Hello again dear people! How has the start of the summer been? This is my response to GoodyTwoShoes' prompt, Jasper. This took about three re-writes, and it's still not the greatest, so my apologies GoodyTwoShoes. If you don't like it, give me another colour and I'll replace it with this.**

**Disclaimer: You honestly thought we owed Merlin? No, no, no. He belongs to Arthur and the BBC. :)**

**Warnings: Slash if you squint? (maybe not quite so hard to spot as before.) Arthur's a tad OOC. No likey, no ready, comphrende vous? ^^)**

Jasper

Merlin yawned widely as he bent, broom in both hands in the attempt to sweep under Arthur's bed. He couldn't understand why the royal pain-in-the-backside had to have his room cleaned the day before a hunt. It wasn't as if Arthur would be sleeping in it, was it? No, instead he would force Merlin to trapeze over various mountains and ditches with a variety of weird and wonderful equipment in the normally vain attempt to kill some poor creature that had done nothing wrong. If his royal pratiness was in anyway concerned about hygiene, he wouldn't be planning to spend the next week sleeping on a dirty forest floor, would he? Merlin still had bruises from the last hunt. A boar had suddenly decided to change course and had hit his chest like some kind of snarling projectile. One hell of a painful horse ride later, Gaius had said Merlin had gained three bruised ribs from the collision and should spend four days in bedrest and the next two weeks doing easy labour.

He got two days off, the most of which Arthur spent in Gaius' chamber anyway. It was as if Merlin simply couldn't get rid of the royal prick no matter what he did. The next two weeks had been a nightmare with Arthur watching his every step to make sure "you don't end up hurting yourself again Merlin. The last thing I need is you stuck in bed again. Do you have any idea how boring Gaius can be for hours on end?"

Merlin had opened his mouth to retaliate and tell the prince he didn't have to sit in the chambers when he stumbled on the steps and Arthur had caught him by the arm.

So maybe having Arthur follow him around wasn't such a bad idea...

Merlin shook his head, dispelling his thoughts as he straightened as he grabbed the dustpan. After he swept the accumulated dirt into it, Merlin followed routine and crossed the room to the window. Carefully looking down and making sure the courtyard was nearly empty, then checking no-one was watching him; Merlin emptied the pan out of the window and hastily shut the window. A chinking sound made him look down.

Leaning against the wall beside the window, Merlin took the object in his left hand, smiling slightly. The pendant, the only piece of jewellery he owned, felt cold and smooth against his fingertips. The yellow stone that was the centrepiece of the item filtered and reflected the early morning light, casting a warm, straw-like glow against a small patch of the wood lining the window. He could only smile. Jasper was right.

_You keep dat wiv you, _an exoticly accented voice echoed from his memories. _My people believe it is a jewel o'th'sun. Den, dat way, you will always have a bit of sunshine no matter where you go._

"Merlin," a familiar voice broke Merlin's reverie, "what are you doing just standing there? There's an entire list of jobs that need to be done before tomorrow."

Merlin physically started at the sound of Arthur's voice. He hadn't even heard Camelot's prince enter the room. Merlin turned to find Arthur less than two metres away from him, standing with his arms crossed and studying Merlin intently. He was surprised, but so much so that he forgot to hide the 'dustpan' behind his back. He smiled, and then tried to shrug his shoulders.

"Have you ever heard of the term 'work-break' Arthur?" Merlin replied, giving Arthur his most innocent smile.

It was promptly ignored

"Merlin, what are you wearing around your neck?"

Merlin's fingers travelled to the pendant at light-speed. "A necklace..." Merlin silently cursed himself within the safety of his mind. How could he have been stupid enough to forget to put it back under his clothes. Damn shirt.

"Obviously Merlin. Where did you get it?" Arthur gave the pendant his full attention for a second, then returned to watching his manservant squirm.

"Umm..."

"It's made of silver and what looks like pure jasper. That's a bit pricey for a servants' wage." Arthur raised an eyebrow questioning.

"I didn't steal it!" The younger of the pair replied angrily, "So stop thinking that!"

Arthur walked towards the fireplace. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, looking at Merlin expectantly.

Merlin could only glare back. The stalemate lasted more than a minute until Merlin cracked under Arthur's gaze. He never had been able to stand against it for any period of time.

"I didn't steal it Arthur, I swear."

Arthur remained silent, waiting for his explanation.

"Remember last month when your father had those visitors from the Holy Lands?"

Merlin waited for a small indication that the prince did remember the two men that travelled to England all the way from Jerusalem just to tell the king they needed more soldiers.

"Well, the one from the desert took a bit of a..." Merlin paused, trying to find the right word "shine to me."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, suddenly a lot more interested in what Merlin had to say. "Jasper? How? He was only here for three days."

"I thought the same thing. He ate in the kitchen's, where I normally go if Gaius is busy, so we had a few conversations, but that was all. He gave me this before he left." Merlin's free hand crept up to the pendant once more as his small smile softened his features. "His tribe believes that Jasper stones are basically shards of pure sunlight, so he gave me this in the hope that I would never be left in the dark. They give one, just one to each of their warrior's because the stone is said to increase valour and inner strength. This is his personal one."

Merlin failed to notice the fact that Arthur was getting redder and redder as his story went on, or the fact that Arthur was getting more and more nervous as time passed.

"Can I see it?" Arthur's voice was small as he reached a hand out to receive the pendant. Merlin quietly handed the pendant over. Arthur examined it carefully, fiddled with it a bit and handed it back.

"Well Merlin," the younger noted that Arthur's voice held a strange tone, "time's ticking and you have all those jobs to do."

As Merlin passed him, Arthur made another request in a stronger, sterner tone. "Don't wear that pendant again. Not if you want to remain as my manservant."

Arthur opened the door for Merlin to leave. He did leave, but not before shooting Arthur an odd, hurt look. When the door shut again, the prince turned and leaned against it.

"Damn it Merlin." Arthur whispered. He unclenched his hand, revealing the note he had found hidden within the pendant. He unfolded the scrap of paper.

_Dearest Merlin, _it read

_I fear that while I must leave you behind, my heart will remain with you always. You enchanted me, caught me in your spell from the second I stepped inside this castle. Like a gentle flower against thorns, you don't belong here... So if I survive these wars, I will return and steal you. I will find a place fit for you, a place where you don't serve others and where you don't have to hide anything._

_Yet, if I do die in the upcoming battles, I will die happy knowing that in Deep England, there is an angel who thinks of me and smiles. If this occurs, live long, live well and brighten up the lives of everyone around you as you do now. It is my wish that you never lose your light Merlin. This stone will help protect you from the dark, as I would._

_Farewell until we meet again, in this world or the next._

_Jasper_

Arthur closed his hand again, crinkling the paper and throwing the ball into the fire.

Merlin awoke two days later to find Gaius shaking his head and staring at a letter sitting on the table. From a distance Merlin could tell who it was from. Arthur's scrawl was so individualistic that it could be identified at 50 paces. What shocked him was who it was addressed to.

_**Merlin**_

Gaius raised an eyebrow at the now wide awake warlock. "It would appear that it's for you." The older man commented before moving towards the fire before the broth over-boiled.

Merlin took the envelope in both hands, staring in disbelief before catching Gaius' look and started opening the royal seal on the letter. He was acutely aware of the old man watching his every move.

_Dear Merlin,_

_I figured it wasn't fair to leave you while nothing to wear, so consider this a replacement and an earlier birthday present_

_Arthur._

Merlin tilted the envelope, catching the small, glittering item that dropping out of it. Merlin held the item up to the light, marvelling at it.

The chain glittered in the light, but the single most dazzling part of the piece was the scarlet red stone that made the pendant. Perfectly round, the stone was held in place with small, irregular tendrils of silver that wrapped around the jewel like vines **(we have a sketch of this somewhere if anyone needs it. Love, Iris.)**

Merlin picked up the letter again, checking the letter was definitely from who he thought it was. Only now he noticed the very small postscript at the bottom of the letter.

_PS. You can wear this one at any time._

Merlin immediately relaxed. That sounded more like the Arthur he knew.

Gaius merely started pouring out the broth with a knowing smile wrinkling his features.

**(Iris: Possessive much? :P. Jasper is supposed to inspire courage, inner strength and is to protect the bearer from the dark. It's also known as the 'Warriors stone'. Red Jasper is the stone of shamans, inspiring intelligence, spiritual development and creativity. It also protects from the night and commonly associated with royalty.**

**Okay, the next request is going to be written by me as ever-mysterious Artemis has agreed to do Ochre. Review if you enjoyed etc etc, all requests for colours/shades are welcome and hopefully we'll get a few pre-planned chapters up soon, including Silver, as promised to Tianne. :P. Don't worry, we haven't forgotten.**

**PS. PM us if you want Artemis to hurry up and post something! :P)**


	5. Yellow

**Artemis: Hey everyone I guess this is a bit of an occasion as I'm finally publishing my first chapter of this story.**

**Iris: Yay! Artie's first piece! Be nice *deathglares* **

**Artemis: She is joking of course. As for the reason it's taken me so long to post well there are several. Recovering from AS level exam stress is one, being not overly well is the other. Although they aren't really excuses more explanations in case you were beginning to think Iris had just imagined me. So without further ado I present my first piece ^^**

**Disclaimer: It's too late at night for me to be making up witty disclaimers so yeah, we don't own Merlin the BBC do, along with that rather awesome modern version of Sherlock Holmes ^^ **

Yellow

The first thing that caught Merlin attention when he opened his eyes was the colourful bunch of flowers placed on small stool beside his bed. Yawning Merlin rubbed his eyes making sure he wasn't imagining things. Reopening his eyes he realised the flowers were still there. Before he could think about the matter anymore the door to his room opened slightly and Gaius' head appeared around the corner.

"Ahh, you're awake then," Gaius smiled slightly as he stepped into the room, "How are you feeling then?"

"A bit better," Merlin yawned then sneezed while Gaius raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"Another days rest will do you no harm however; perhaps tomorrow you can resume your duties in the castle."

"Not another day in bed," Merlin groaned, "I've been in bed for over a week now!"

"That's because you were ill," Gaius smiled at Merlin's annoyance, "but the more rest you get the quicker you will recover."

"I'm better now!" Merlin protested, "Why can't I just…"

"Did you notice your flowers?" Gaius cut in, attempting to stop Merlin's rant before it started.

"What?" Merlin questioned, his train of thought interrupted, "Oh yeah, I did notice, who are they from?"

"I have no idea," Gaius responded, "They were left on my workbench when I returned from my rounds of the castle."

"Then how did you know they were for me?" Merlin looked confused.

"This card was left with them," Gaius handed Merlin the card, giving him an amused smile.

_Merlin,_

_I know you haven't been well for the past week, maybe these flowers will make you feel better._

_Xox_

Merlin looked confused as he glanced up at Gaius after reading the card. He re-read the short message again to see if he could get any hints as to who had written it.

"Are you sure you have no idea who left these?" Merlin asked Gaius again.

"Yes I'm quite sure Merlin, I'm old not daft."

"Sorry, that's not what I meant," Merlin replied, going slightly red in embarrassment.

"I know, now get some rest or you won't be out of bed tomorrow either," Gaius admonished.

"But I want to know who sent me these flowers!" Merlin protested.

"Well you can ponder it from the comfort of your bed," Gaius grinned as he turned to return to his work. "Oh and Merlin, don't think you can try to get out or my hand could accidentally slip and a sleeping draught may find its way into your drink," Gaius warned Merlin.

"Y-You wouldn't," Merlin spluttered.

Gaius didn't reply as he turned to leave the room, he just gave Merlin a mysterious smile and closed the door.

A day of sulking later Gaius had deemed Merlin fit enough to resume his duties at the castle. Merlin still hadn't figured out who his flowers were from, much to his annoyance.

Throughout his first day back Merlin had spent most of his time analysing all the people he knew in the castle that could possibly want to send him flowers. This had line of thought had gotten him nowhere fast so he decided to hang about the kitchens for a while before he asked for Arthur's lunch. Everyone in the castle knew that if you wanted all the latest gossip and scandal the kitchen staff would have heard it. However despite spending almost an hour in the kitchens Merlin was still clueless. He then realised that Arthur would still be waiting for his lunch so he grabbed Arthur's lunch and ran as fast as he could to his chambers without tripping. That plan failed as well.

After getting yelled at by Arthur over his lunch being so late and half of its intended size, Merlin found himself on his way to collect Arthur's laundry. After that he had to mend every item of Arthur's clothing that had even the slightest tear, then polish all his armour, sharpen his sword and walk Arthur's dogs as his punishment for Arthur's ruined lunch.

While picking up all of Arthur's various shirts, leggings and jackets Merlin ran into Gwen. Literally. All manner of items of clothing went flying everywhere and both Merlin and Gwen fell to the floor.

"Merlin! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there, not because you're not noticeable, you are very noticeable, but I was just thinking about some things and I couldn't really see you over the pile of laundry I had and I…" Gwen babbled as she scrambled over to Merlin, "You're not hurt are you? I know this is your first day back at work since you were sick and you may still feel a bit weak, not that you are weak normally, no quite the opposite in fact, I'm sure you're very strong but still…"

"Gwen! Calm down I'm fine," Merlin reassured her, interrupting her babbling monologue as soon as he could, "I just banged my elbow a little, it doesn't even hurt." Merlin helped Gwen to gather up all the laundry she had been carrying and then he picked Arthur's clothing up off the floor, brushing some dust of the items. _'Arthur will never notice'_ Merlin thought.

"So how are you Gwen?" Merlin asked, "Any news from Lance?"

"Of course! He sent me a bunch of flowers last week from France," Lancelot had decided to become Urther's emissary in France. Whether Urther had wanted it or not was another question. "He's such a gentleman. A dozen French roses, and he's even managed to get a blue one for me. I suppose it's just a French thing, but he said it was for his impossible love. Isn't that sweet?"

Merlin nodded until it hit in. How on earth had Lancelot been able to convey that in a flower? Did particular flowers mean different things? _Oh snap… _Merlin's thoughts turned to the bouquet still sitting in his room, albeit on the window now.

"Are you alright Merlin?" Gwen waved her hand in front of his face, "You still there? You look a bit confused."

"." For some reason, Merlin didn't think starting a relationship with anyone right now would be for the best, after all, the situation around Camelot was growing more tense. Merlin was rushed off his feet trying to keep all of the magical beings under wraps. If Uther had known the half of it, he'd probably die of an apoplexy fit on the spot.

Fortunately for Merlin, Gwen was fluent in 'Anxious as hell'

"Awh…" Gwen smiled, "I'll help you Merlin. These flowers can't be that hard to figure out now, can they?"

"It's quite alright. I'll-" Merlin's rambling stopped in its tracks at the bright smile Gwen gave him. He couldn't destroy that, could he?

"Lead on." She said happily, making Merlin lead the way to Gaius' chambers, not even giving him time to give Arthur his clothes back. Well, they'd have to wait until later.

Arriving back at his room Merlin dumped Arthur's clothes on one of Gaius' workbenches, thankful for once that he wasn't there, finding out what the flowers meant was going to be embarrassing enough as it was.

"Well where are they?" Gwen demanded.

"In my room, I'll fetch them," Merlin told her with a resigned sigh. Retrieving the flowers in their plain vase he handed them to Gwen who gasped at the sight of them.

"This is a lovely bunch of flowers Merlin," Gwen looked slightly in awe. "The colours are all so vibrant and the flowers themselves are pretty much perfect, there is hardly a petal out of place."

"Right so…what do they mean?" Merlin sat down on the bench beside her, strangely curious about what they could mean.

"Well, I suppose we could start off with the colour of them first, as I'm sure you know yellow is a colour of joy. Yellow flowers can symbolise quite a few things such as purity, clarity, truth and intellect. The sender of the flowers obviously intended upon cheering you up although whether they are trying to convey any other emotions I'm not sure as of yet until I see what some of the other flowers mean. "

Merlin nodded as Gwen spoke already impressed by her knowledge of flowers. Gwen scanned through the flowers until one caught her attention.

"Well I think this person is trying to tell you something else Merlin," Gwen smiled slightly as she held up one of the flowers "this is a jonquil and it means 'desire'."

Gwen steadily went through the flowers telling Merlin of each of their possible meanings, Merlin listening attentively to her.

"See this one here Merlin, you know it's a daffodil and it means 'chivalry', and here's a sunflower it can represent 'longevity and pure thoughts'. It is a token of pure love." Gwen smiled suddenly, "oh look at the lovely roses, these can show a person has 'passionate thoughts'. Merlin blushed at that one however Gwen pretended not to have seen and continued.

"This bouquet has been mixed with some white flowers as well obviously, I suppose it could be to give the bunch some variety but these white flowers also have rather lovely meanings as well. Baby's breath shows 'everlasting love'. This honeysuckle has a sweet meaning it symbolises the 'bonds of love'. Finally the last flower in the bouquet poses a question rather than having a meaning as such," Gwen paused for a moment admiring the wild daisies in the bunch, like the rest of the flowers they were pretty much flawless. "These wild daises mean 'do you love me?'"

Merlin was rather taken aback at the meaning of the last flower in particular. Somebody must think highly of him to go to all the trouble of putting together such a nice bouquet and to include a flower with that meaning. Merlin soon realised he still had the same problem as before. Even though he now knew the senders intentions he still was no closer to figuring out who they were.

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry I have to go to Morgana now," Gwen apologised, standing up "although I will think this over and see if I can come up with any ideas as to who could have sent you these flowers."

"No that's fine, in fact I should probably take Arthur his washing now," Merlin grinned, "thanks for the help though, your knowledge of flowers is pretty impressive."

Gwen grinned brightly at him, "Thanks Merlin, I'll see you later." Merlin nodded in the affirmative and Gwen left Merlin to sort out Arthur's laundry.

As Gwen left Gaius' chambers to make her way to Morgana's she was pretty sure she knew who the flowers were from, however she wanted to run her ideas past Morgana first just to be sure. She grinned as she heard Merlin's voice echo through the corridor behind her, she couldn't help but wondered what he had done now.

Over the next few days Merlin found he was too busy to wonder where the bouquet of flowers had come from. First of all he'd had to deal with a sulking Arthur after his favourite red shirt had been ruined. When he had set Arthur's clothes down on Gaius' workbench he had unknowingly set the shirt in a puddle of something Gaius had spilt earlier but neglected to clean up. Whatever the substance was it had enjoyed eating a hole in Arthur's shirt anyway if the size of the hole was anything to go by.

Merlin had run around for ages panicking about how he was going to fix it, he didn't know any magic that related to the fixing of clothing. He had been debating with himself (and losing, rather worryingly) if he could stitch it back together again or not when another servant had come bearing the news that Arthur was looking for him. Merlin had reluctantly dragged himself to Arthur's chambers. He really didn't want to have to face his wrath so soon after the 'incident' with the prince's lunch. He wondered how he was going to explain it. Maybe Arthur wouldn't notice the damage.

Well so much for that idea.

As Arthur demanded an explanation for the demise of his favourite shirt Merlin's mind had been in a whirl of panic as he searched for a reasonable excuse. He didn't think 'I accidentally set it in a puddle of unidentifiable liquid in Gaius' chambers that seems to like eating fabric while Gwen told me what the flowers meant in the bouquet I received from a secret well wisher' would cut it with Arthur.

In the end Merlin did the only thing that was morally acceptable to do. Blame it on some poor, unknown, unsuspecting animal that couldn't defend itself. So he told Arthur a rat must have eaten it. Arthur had raised an eyebrow at the excuse. He knew the damage a rat could do having lost a pair of perfectly nice boots to a rat; he didn't think they could make that big a hole. Merlin had brightly suggested that maybe it was a family of rats, upon seeing Arthur's dark glare he quickly shut up again. He had been somewhat relieved when Arthur had told him to take it to the seamstress immediately to see if she could mend it. Merlin had all but sprinted out of the room.

Gwen and Morgana had also been busy over those same days. Gwen, upon consulting Morgana, had begun trying to drop hints to Merlin about who the flowers could be from. However Merlin had been his usual oblivious self and not picked up on any of them. Gwen had thought the hints were rather obvious herself, as had Morgana. This called for a re-think of their plan. Obviously they were going to have to be a lot more direct.

The next day seen Gwen begin to implement plan B. She and Morgana were a lot more confident that this plan would succeed.

When Gwen seen Merlin at the kitchens waiting on Arthur's lunch she had pulled him to the side to talk to him. As they made small talk about random subjects Gwen had casually mentioned the fact that she had looked up some of the flowers in Merlin's bouquet in a book she had. She then told him of her 'discovery' that one of the flowers was meant to convey the affection and love of someone of a higher station, like a king or a _prince_. She had purposefully stressed the word, hoping that Merlin would catch on. He didn't. He merely grinned innocently and commented on how interesting that was. As luck would have it the cook had called Merlin to tell him that Arthur's lunch was ready. Obviously Merlin was still wary of bringing Arthur a cold lunch after what happened last time as he promptly took the lunch, bid Gwen good day and scurried off in the direction of Arthur's chambers, taking care not to spill any of the lunch.

Gwen felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu as she realised she had failed again. Oh well back to the drawing board. _Again._

As another new day dawned two women awoke with a sense of determination, today they would succeed. Elsewhere in the castle an unsuspecting Merlin woke up late as usual.

As Merlin dragged himself back to his room later that day he couldn't wait to get some sleep. Arthur had given him a long list of nasty chores for him to carry out. Partly because he was late that morning and partly because the seamstress had told him that the only thing his shirt would be good for now was to be used as a duster. Arthur had not been impressed. Merlin's list of chores had reflected that.

Merlin had just turned the corner before Gaius' chambers when he heard someone calling him.

"Merlin! Wait a minute!" Gwen came into sight and she jogged over to him. "I think I know who sent you the flowers!"

"Really?" Merlin sounded surprised, he had almost forgotten about trying to track down his secret well-wisher. His tiredness was quickly replaced by curiosity. "Who is it?"

Gwen grinned widely. "Follow me."

Merlin followed her through endless corridors trying to pry information out of her but Gwen could be surprisingly stubborn when she wanted to be. Gwen stopped suddenly and he nearly ran into her, he looked at her curiously.

"Close your eyes," Gwen said.

"What?" Merlin's face clearly showed his confusion.

"I want it to be a surprise for you, and it won't be if you can see where you're going, you might work it out," Gwen used her best pleading voice. "Please?"

"Fine," Merlin sighed, "but how will I know where to walk?"

"I'll take your hand and tell you where to walk," Gwen informed him. Merlin reluctantly gave her his hand and closed his eyes. Gwen grinned. "Let's go."

Gwen would look back on that part of their plan later with Morgana and concede that maybe that hadn't been their brightest idea ever. Asking someone as clumsy as Merlin when he had his eyes open to close them and then walk down a corridor was never going to end well.

Several banged elbows and one near fall later Gwen finally had Merlin outside the door she wanted.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now," Gwen used the fact that Merlin was disorientated and quickly rapped loudly on the door before running off and leaving Merlin standing.

Merlin stared in confusion after Gwen, wondering what had just happened. Shrugging he turned to study the door in front of him. He frowned; something seemed awfully familiar about this door. Hearing footsteps approaching him from the other side of the door Merlin wondered who it could be as the door creaked open.

"Merlin? What are you doing here? I told you that you could finish for tonight."

Merlin felt his jaw drop open at the sight of Arthur standing in the doorway. Finally all the hints Gwen had been dropping over the past few days all made sense.

Merlin's thoughts as he grinned awkwardly at Arthur ground to a halt leaving him wondering what to do next.

In a room not too far away two young women were celebrating their success.

**Artemis: Well there you have it, hopefully it wasn't too bad. If you find any mistakes blame Iris she beta-ed it for me ^^ **


	6. Blue

**(Iris: Happy National Poetry Day! Sure it's short, but to celebrate this day, me and Artemis got things sorted and we can now present you with the first (and probably only :P) Iridescent poem. The theme of the day this year was 'Home'.  
**

**Artemis: It was a bit of a rush to get this posted before mid-night.**

**Iris: I must warn you of three things before we start...  
**

**1. We DON'T own Merlin. I cannot stress this enough... He belongs to Arthur (and the BBC)**

**2. Poetry is not either mine nor Artemis' forte, therefore, I apologise for this. It merely seemed fitting to post a poem today)**

Blue

I've seen magic before

But your eyes have their own

When they capture my very core

From my thoughts, all sense is thrown

Enchanting, bewitching, holding me spell-bound

Can I ever find my way

Back to the place where reason can be found?

Do I even get to have a say?

Your impossible power, hidden behind azure eyes

More turbulent than the seas, clearer than bright skies.

Sapphires pale in comparison, because jewels are dead

While your eyes respond to each word I've said.

Yet, it's in these eyes I will always have faith

That forever they will keep us, and Camelot safe

I will drown forever in an ocean of air

In those seconds the world stops, when we can act without care

Despite the horrors the future may hold

To your eyes, I will always unfold

And regardless of how far apart we will roam

It is in these eyes I have made my home.

**(Artemis:We did say it was short :P  
**

**Iris: Ahh yes, the third warning... There ARE updates on the way. Umber is nearly ready for posting while Crimson is ongoing. Work on Artemis' projects is still going and her second piece should be ready soon. The warning part? Please don't die of a heart attack due to shock when they are posted. You have been warned :P**

**Note- Who's POV did you think this was? We'd love to know you you guys think it is... ^^)**


	7. Crimson Version 1

**(Iris: Anyone who actually reads the stuff on my separate profile will very quickly realise that I tend to write a lot of suicide and angst fics. I suppose that's what I get for listening to the music I do, but, I have been warned by Artemis that if there's even a mention of suboku (1), she will beat me repeatedly with a blunt object... :P**

**So, here's Crimson... Again, I own nothing you recognise here and if the requesters didn't like it, shout at me and I'll write up another version. I have another idea for this prompt, so I may write it anyway. This one just came to me faster due to the stuff below.**

**It's a bit odd for this series, but I want to dedicate this chapter to Shane Magill. Sleep tight hun and we'll all see you soon. Keep shining like the star you are and don't cause too much trouble up there :)) **

When the news came through I can honestly say it was a normal day. Half-term to be precise. I woke up late, played a new game, dodged homework and chores, all with an unsettling sense in the pit of my stomach that there was something wrong with today. There was something which didn't fit right with the air.

It rained that day.

No, it poured out of the heavens.

Where the angels crying for you? But, if they where, were they sad you had left or happy you would join them?

It's raining now. But, I can sympathise with the rain. Sometimes it feels good it let it all out.

My phone buzzed had cheerfully, and, like the gullible idiot I am, I believed the message was similar. There were only two words on the screen in silhouette against the white screen

**Arthurs gone**

Confusion was the first thing to hit me. The idea was too inconceivable, the notion too ludicrous...

**What?**

I remembered it was coming up on Hallowe'en, so I sent a second message.

**If this is a joke, it isn't funny.**

The response came back much slower than I wanted it to. Damn it Morganna, what the hell else could you be doing right now?

**Arthurs dead. Channel 31. Now**

I had to turn the television on first. My thumb hovered over the channel changer. Did I really want to see this?

No

Did I have to see it?

An answer presented itself.

Yes.

The screen was momentarily a solid bright blue as the ear-piercing screech of a siren wailed it's lamentations. The light cleared to show a mangled motorbike and a car. My heart leapt. That was Arthur's motorbike... No doubts about it. Among the wreckage I could spot the star shaped key-ring I'd given him as a present from a recent trip. Blue and white tape fluttered in the breeze and my ears were deaf. The phrase 'killed instantaneously' floated into my head, but I didn't care.

Arthur was gone...

No, he couldn't be. Surely someone else out there had the same motorbike. Star-shaped key-rings weren't that uncommon. He couldn't be de... gone. (2) He wasn't allowed to be. Arthur was too full of life for it all to be taken that easily by some car driver. It was impossible...

But undeniable all the same. I remember teasing Arthur about that keychain. It was an oxymoron in itself. He gave people such a hardcore image on that bike, the thing was his pride and joy. Meatloaf's track, 'Bat out of Hell' took a whole new meaning after I allowed Arthur to take me 'for a spin'. It turned out to be more like a NDE combined with never-ending terror. The best I could compare it to was a rollercoaster, except one that travelled of the rails, and to dodge cars, and kept going faster and faster the more I kicked it. As you could predict, this kind of driving got him several points and a 'bad-boy' reputation with the local motorists. Someone like that shouldn't hang small, bright red stars from their motorbike.

"Hey, if I couldn't actually go on the trip, I may as well have a memento where I can see it. I wouldn't want to forget the fact that you owe me for that one."

If it would bring you back, I'd pay that debt and any other you have gratefully. If it would bring you, I reckon I'd do just about everything. I should have done something... anything. I should have totalled that bike, though it would have broken your heart. I should stolen the keys. Hell, I should have broken your legs if it meant that you would still be here. You'd be moping and complaining, but you'd be here, not in... that place.

But, after one of those death-defying drives, you always looked so _alive, _so full of energy and vibrancy. After those drives absolute nothing could stop you in this world. The work Morganna would have been chasing you for for weeks would suddenly be done in a matter of hours. When you were still in the rush, you'd be able to tackle anything at all.

But then, death can't be defied forever. Eventually, adrenaline can't overcome astronomical odds. And that's why I'm standing here now in front of a marble headstone with a bunch of flowers. It's been four weeks now and it still doesn't hurt any less, and I don't think it ever will. Each and every week I come here it still hits me just as hard. I think it's because that during the week itself, I can pretend you're still here, just busy. When I stand here, all the falsehood is driven away, leaving me blinking in the blinding, cruel clarity of the truth.

In the first week, I was here every day without fail. Rain, hail, snow or shine. In your words, 'come hell or high water, or even Morganna'. Eventually she did come though and gave me the advice I've been living by since then.

'Merlin, waiting here isn't going to bring him back. What would Arthur have done if he saw you now.' At first, I rebelled against it. It mightn't help you, but it helped me and I wondered how Morganna could be so cruel, yet, by the end of the week I saw her point. The damning truth was there was nothing I could do to bring you back. Time makes us all powerless after all. And if you were here...

You'd slap me around the head and tell me to get on with it. You'd tell me to stop moping and get a grip.

So I did. At first, it was a hard habit to break. Guilt set in and laughing, smiling even felt like doing something shameful. Being happy so soon after the funeral was a sin, I was sure of it. But when I look back and think of you, I can't help but smile. I'm sad, of course, but the memories I have of you... On better days I could burst out laughing. Am I allowed to do that? Arthur, will you let me look back and smile?

I still don't know.

Still, it's Remembrance Sunday today. And the fog shrouding the place makes the graveyard look smaller, more private than I've seen it before. It kinda reminds me of wool. The sound outside the small dome it makes is muffled and if I stretch my imagination, the graveyard is the only place that still exists. It's private.

Bending down, I sweep away the wilting flowers on the gravestone I placed there last week. The lustrous red of the petals is fading. It's always bright crimson flowers for you. I go looking especially. Gwen seems to have followed the idea. When I arrived, there are already roses there, a mixture of both red and white. There's music somewhere too, but it's faint and drifts in from no-where, a lilting flute playing a high and sweet melody. It fits the image. The fog makes this place magical and gives it an ethereal feel. A sideways look at anything can make you see figures in the low cloud. Silent, incorporeal spectators...

Poppies are the norm today, but they aren't the only flowers for remembrance... Let the soldiers have their poppies. Instead, I have red lilies for you. The bright crimson blossoms contrast brilliantly with the white marble that holds your name.

_Here sleeps Arthur Pendragon_

_A prince amongst men who was taken too soon_

_Gone but never forgotten._

I for one can't forget you. How does a person go about losing the memories of their best friend? How can you forget about the one person who kept you sane and going forward in good times and bad? Is it even possible not to remember the one person you allowed to get closer than anyone else, the person who brought light, friends and happiness with them wherever they went? I'm sure Gwen and Morganna are the same. And, I'm sure you won't be forgotten by the local motorists...

Duty calls and again, I have to leave. It feels like tearing myself away. This is the place I want to be. Here.

I hope Father Time is as a great a healer as Morganna says he is.

So now, I have to walk away. There isn't a choice. I hope you like the flowers. I always choose red ones for you. The reason? Because the crimson on the white marble stands out as much as you did from the rest of us.

Don't get me wrong Arthur; you were no angel, but you where a good person and hopefully you're an angel now. Maybe death has done something life couldn't. Something tells me you'd rather be remembered for who you are, were, rather than a half true idolized doll. I'll keep my memories as pure as I can, but you have to make me a promise first.

Just, don't go off on your own up there. I know it's a big ask, but wait for us... Wait for me. (3)

**(1. Suboku- Suicide**

**2. Merlin can't bring himself to say the word 'dead'**

**3. Whether the story is Merthur or Arwen is completely up to how your mind works...)**

**(Okay, they we are... Like, hate it, wanna set angry raccoons after Iris for writing it? Then tell us ^-^ Apologies for the today's edits. They've been done to placate 'creative differences' between myself and Artemis.**

**Little notice: Artemis and myself are still taking prompts, however, I've been asked to inform you that all prompts thus far have been taken and are being worked on. Your prompt may not turn up for a while, but we promise we'll get there eventually.)**


End file.
